<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here and Now [Ineffable husbands] by KomihnNaty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996962">Here and Now [Ineffable husbands]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomihnNaty/pseuds/KomihnNaty'>KomihnNaty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Ineffable husbands - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Tennant - Freeform, M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomihnNaty/pseuds/KomihnNaty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un One-shot bastante simple sobre lo que atormenta a Crowley en su mente.<br/>Aziraphale se hace cargo de ello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here and Now [Ineffable husbands]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo era tonto, era estúpido, todo a su alrededor era tan… innecesario. El Armagedón había iniciado con la primera bomba nuclear estallando al sur de Estados Unidos y una hora después, el mundo entero ya estaba sumergida en guerra.</p><p>Crowley, empapado de pies a cabeza por la terrible lluvia de Londres, caminaba (o al menos lo intentaba) entre empujones de gente corriendo a su alrededor. El bar en el que se encontraba bebiendo había sido asaltado por un grupo de personas sumergiendo el lugar en completo caos. Él optó por drenar el alcohol de su cuerpo y salir de ahí evitando golpes y gritos.</p><p>La humanidad estaba confundida y asustada, estaba en medio de una guerra entre seres celestiales y demoníacos y no había lugar para esconderse. Todos eran víctimas de ese odio que surgió incluso antes de su existencia.</p><p>La situación era tan absurda como sonaba.</p><p>El demonio debería unirse y luchar, pues cada vez más ángeles bajaban y los demonios mostraban sus actitudes agresivas contra ellos. Pero si quería ser sincero, él no quería enfrentarse a nadie, no le apetecía matar ángeles. Estaba de acuerdo con el Armagedón en términos generales, pero si podría elegir, preferiría estar dormido en esos momentos, dormir era su solución cuando sentía que el mundo lo abrumaba.</p><p>Pero entonces un dolor en la espalda lo hizo gritar, un dolor que se sintió punzante de inicio a fin. Una espada lo había herido. Volteó inmediatamente sacándose las gafas de sol, estaría listo para otro ataque si era necesario, sus colmillos crecieron, su lengua siseó y emitió un sonido gutural y amenazador a su atacante.</p><p>“¡Gloria a Dios todopoderoso! Morirás en su nombre, bestia inmunda”</p><p>Aziraphale tenía los ojos blancos y brillantes, la luz de su cuerpo era tenue, pero se hacía cada vez más intensa a medida que su espíritu de lucha se hacía más fuerte. La espada que empuñaba flameaba agresiva. El ángel vestía el uniforme celestial de guerra.</p><p>Crowley no tuvo palabras para describir lo que su corazón sintió al verlo, era una combinación entre miedo y alegría que lo desconcertaba.</p><p>Tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para evitar un nuevo corte, luego inclinarse a la derecha para esquivar otro. El roce del fuego divino le quemó la mejilla por un segundo. “¡Aziraphale! ¡Soy Crowley!”, gritó, pero el ángel solo respondía con agresividad, dominando su espada con gran maestría.</p><p>Un segundo corte, esta vez en su brazo, hizo que el demonio cayera al piso. Demonios y ángeles seguían luchando a su alrededor. Aziraphale dio dos pasos hacia él alzando su espada dispuesto a hundírsela en el cuerpo, Crowley se vio obligado entonces a defenderse convirtiéndose en serpiente para luego, rápidamente, envolver el cuerpo del ángel y apretarlo con fuerza.</p><p>Aziraphale soltó la espada perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al piso intentando luchar con la serpiente, entonces el demonio apretó aún más haciendo que el cuerpo celestial de su oponente se sofocara con rapidez. Las manos del ángel recorrieron desesperados al animal hasta sentir la herida que había dejado su espada y hundió los dedos con fuerza de inmediato.</p><p>Crowley lo soltó y sin demora se deslizó lejos de Aziraphale, quería escapar, temía verse nuevamente obligado a atacarlo para defenderse. Ya tenía dos heridas dolorosamente graves, el filo de una espada divina y el fuego santo de Dios eran las armas perfectas para matar a cualquier demonio.</p><p>Pero una patada en la cabeza que hizo que su cuerpo sea elevado hasta caer un par de metros más allá, lo aturdió por varios segundos. Su cuerpo volvió a tomar su forma humana en un acto reflejo sin que lo evitase. Le dolía el rostro, justo en la quijada, sea lo que sea que lo había golpeado, había sido con la intención de matarlo en un solo movimiento. Levantó la cabeza lentamente intentando enfocar lo que tenía frente, vio a Gabriel caminando hacia él con una sonrisa triunfante.</p><p>Este no traía resplandor a su alrededor, ni los ojos blancos y brillantes, tampoco fuego en su espada. Crowley no pudo evitar pensar que Aziraphale siempre se veía mucho mejor que cualquier ángel incluso en plena batalla. Sonrió burlón mientras llevaba su mano hacia la herida de su brazo intentando calmar el dolor que este le provocaba, ya suficiente tenía con la herida en su espalda.</p><p>“No te queda la falda de guerra, Gabriel. Te ves ridículo”.</p><p>La sonrisa del arcángel se hizo extraña y sus ojos violetas mostraron algo que él no pudo descifrar, pues una presencia detrás suyo lo alertó de repente. Aziraphale estaba ahí empuñando la espada en el aire, Crowley se movió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que intentó convertirse en serpiente sabiendo que así se volvía más rápido, pero no pudo. La hoja de la espada flameante del ángel lo atravesó por completo.</p><p>Por un momento no sintió dolor, el pánico se había apoderado de él, su mirada se mantuvo en los ojos fríos y brillantes de Aziraphale como rogando que aquello no estuviera sucediendo. Luego el dolor se propagó por todo su cuerpo, un dolor tan intenso como la que sintió en su caída al infierno. No gritó, no pudo. Alzó su mano durante su casi fugaz agonía con la esperanza de tocar por última vez el rostro del ángel que amaba.</p><p>Se levantó con un grito, un llamado desesperado. Su mente estaba en alerta y su cuerpo listo para cualquier ataque, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Sintió un toque en su hombro y su respuesta fue simple: tomó su forma animal y abrió la boca enseñando los colmillos, listo para morder a quien sea que le haga daño.</p><p>Pero se detuvo en seco. Se detuvo asustado.</p><p>Aziraphale se había cubierto la cabeza con su brazo, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba con el cuerpo inclinado, usando su brazo izquierdo como soporte. “Crowley, querido”, dijo el ángel en un susurro y eso fue suficiente para Crowley para calmarse.</p><p>En cuestión de dos segundos su mente se ordenó y reconoció la habitación, la cama, la cabaña, el lugar donde vivía con Aziraphale desde hace un año.</p><p>“Ángel, ángel… mierda, ángel, lo siento… ¿estás bien?”, repitió desesperado, temiendo haberle hecho daño a Aziraphale, pero este no pareció molesto ni asustado ahora, simplemente lo miró y sonrió mostrando comprensión. “Estoy bien, querido”, Crowley lo abrazó hundiendo su nariz en los suaves y blancos cabellos del ángel. Nuevamente sintió miedo de sí mismo. “¿Esa pesadilla nuevamente?”, el demonio cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio. Aziraphale entonces empujó gentilmente a Crowley en la cama y lo rodeó con sus brazos hasta tenerlo cerca de su pecho, “Todo está bien, mi querido Crowley. Estamos juntos y te amo, te amo tanto”.</p><p>Crowley lloró rodeando el suave cuerpo de su ángel con un fuerte abrazo. Lloró de felicidad, lloró feliz por el alivio de que todo, gracias a quien sea, había resultado diferente en la vida real. Realmente habían detenido el Armagedón, habían salvado el mundo y ahora él y Aziraphale vivían juntos en una cabaña, allá al sur de Inglaterra en South Downs. Sin bandos ni reglas que les prohibieran lo único importante para ellos: amarse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>